pixarfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Cirque du Voiture
Will it even make an appearance? "A restless soul, Raoul joined the famous Cirque du Voiture French circus where he learned Gymkhana – a graceful, drift-filled motorsport that taught him pinpoint timing and an unparalleled ability to navigate tricky courses with ease." I doubt that Cirque du Voiture will appear in Cars 2 because Raoul ÇaRoule joined the french circus prior to Cars 2. Even if it did appear it would appear in a flashback, with the chances of one in a million. The article needs to be deleted. --Aaron 04:17, June 21, 2011 (UTC) :Agreed. We will know for sure in 3 days! --Jeff (talk) 12:22, June 21, 2011 (UTC) ::Ha ha! Alright. --Aaron 22:26, June 21, 2011 (UTC) :::Well, I waited, and I finally saw Cars 2 today at the El Capitan Theatre in Hollywood! So I was right, Cirque du Voiture didn't appear in the film. I will mark the page for deletion. Thanks. --Aaron 04:02, June 30, 2011 (UTC) ::::I deleted the page. Wow, what a great place to see the movie!! That would be cool. --Jeff (talk) 11:59, June 30, 2011 (UTC) :::::Thanks for deleting the page. Yeah, The El Capitan Theatre was a great place to see Cars 2. It's a very nice theater and was only viewable in 3D, which was cool. And after watching the film you could go behind the theater where they have a Cars 2 attraction. It had life size characters, a life size Lightning McQueen LEGO model, and a whole bunch of activities, mainly for kids, all for free. The better parts of it were getting to play the Cars 2 video game, the small store they had, where I bought a couple more Cars 2 die-casts, and getting to see a whole bunch of old, retro cars from around the world, all in one tent! Also, if you didn't know Disney owns the theater and has had many of their premieres there, and I know at least most of Pixar's films have had their premieres there. I could create a page for the theater sometime right? --Aaron 00:05, July 1, 2011 (UTC) ::::::Yea, I don't see a problem with creating a page for the theater. It would be fun to have a list of locations of significance to Pixar- Fentons, Hidden City Cafe, etc. I wonder if they would all need their own pages, or should be listed on a single page? --Jeff (talk) 03:45, July 1, 2011 (UTC) :::::::Alright then, cool. I've been wanting to have Hidden City Cafe somewhere on here, just didn't know. Well if the places are minor significances, which I don't presume they are, then yes, we could list them. As for the larger significances, how would they be categorized? And I don't remember a "Fentons", what is it? --Aaron 03:59, July 1, 2011 (UTC) ::::::::Fenton's is an ice cream shop in Oakland. It was used at the end of Up when Carl and Russell are eating ice cream. As for category, it could be "Pixar locations"? Or something about real-life references? --Jeff (talk) 03:26, July 2, 2011 (UTC) :::::::::Hmm, interesting. As for the category, yeah, I was thinking more of "Real-Life Locations". I will create an article for the El Capitan Theatre sometime this week. Would you like to create articles for Hidden City Cafe and Fentons? And if you would like to create them, Fentons is officially known as "Fentons Ice Cream". --Aaron 06:42, July 2, 2011 (UTC)